varulvfandomcom-20200213-history
Stig Lazar
Stylianos "Stig" Lazar is an Ulven and one of the main protagonists in VARULV. Background Stig hails from Ardeel and was born to a Human mother, yet managed to retain the Ulven bloodline of his father in a time when Ardeelian Ulven numbers were on a sharp decline. As such, he has over a dozen brothers and sisters but is the only Ulven among them. Stig's Human features are unique to his heritage: aside from his father he is the only one in his family to have the signature bright green eyes, sometimes called Dragonstare,' '''that are a telltale sign of Ulven inheritance amongst his kind. In Ulven form, Stig is of the Chiropteran variety, and assumes the appearance of a Bat. He is currently a warrior of the Ulven of Blaidfästt. It is revealed that Stig's lineage stems from a time when Ulven coupled with High Elves, which in turn produced the unique Bat-like qualities of their Ulven forms. The bloodline has since become unstable, and Stig's blood is unsuitable for performing The Rite on a Human, lest they become a Strigoi. History Stig appears in the following VARULV Books: '''Issues 1 - 4:' Stig aids his Packmates in fending off a morning assault by Trolls. Later on, he aids Kjell in escaping from a Firedrake which has taken a young Troll captive. Blaidfästt comes under a second attack and Stig once again helps to fight off the Trolls, but becomes imprisoned along with Greta and Kit, due to a misunderstanding and despite winning the battle. Stig is later forced to help Wilander scare off the villagers as he takes full and total control over the village. When Kjell frees the trio, Stig then helps to defend the humans once more, as a Firedrake attacks. Issues 5 - 6: '''Stig is entranced by the appearance of Wyn , an Iele with the power to influence others' wills. Though Kit is also affected, Stig is especially entranced, speaking openly about his displeasure at not being able to carry the Fae home. After a time, Stig steals away to Wyn's cell and is nearly convinced to free her until Kit arrives and interrupts the two of them. Later, when he and Kit again try to enter Wyn's holding cell, they are stopped by Alo. '''Issues 7 - 9: Summons begin arriving from Stig's father, requesting his presence at the family estate. At first, Stig ignores these, but after being rejected by an Ulven fearing girl named Twila, he accepts the invitation. Stig directs Kjell to tell the others of his departure, but instead Kjell joins him on his journey. When the two of them arrive at Ardeel , they are immediately attacked by Strigoi , knocked unconscious, but saved by the Lazar Estate guards. When he regains consciousness, Stig is greeted by his father's fiancee, Diana, who reveals she looked after him through the night. After dinner, Conte Lazar reveals his plan to turn Diana into an Ulven, using Stig's blood. Afterwards, Stig and Kjell refuse to stay, though Stig is quickly sidetracked when Diana reveals she has never flown before. A flight together turns into a romantic tryst, and when the duo return, Kjell has revealed their plans to the Conte. The Rite is carried out and Stig and Kjell are ordered to leave in the morning. The next day, Stig meets with Diana who begs him not to leave. A fight with Kjell is interrupted and the Ulven are alerted to the fact that Diana has in fact, become a Strigoi. Trivia *Stig often speaks in Romanian when he is frustrated or excited. *The idea of having a character named Stig prompted the author to give him a hood, since a racing helmet would look quite silly in a fantasy book, and was therefore out of the question. Category:Characters